


Magic Dean XXL (Pt 2)

by kittenofdoomage



Series: Magic [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Fingering, Fireman, NSFW, Oral, Reader Insert, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Stripping, explicit - Freeform, roleplaying, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6134227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and Dean have been dating for a few months now, since he'd taken you home after meeting at The Cage. Dean needs a new routine, and you're more than happy to help him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Dean XXL (Pt 2)

Dean's fingers were like fire on your skin. There wasn't a single spot on your body he couldn't electrify with his touch, and his mouth was even better. In the few months you'd known him, he'd shown you pleasure like you couldn't describe and you'd done your best to return the favour.

But right now, his head was buried between your thighs, licking your pussy like a starving man, and you didn't even know how long you'd been lying there under his ministrations. It wasn't unusual for him to wake you up like this, using his tongue and fingers to bring you off before you'd even opened your eyes properly.

'Dean!' You whimpered loudly, one hand threading through his short locks. Your hips rose off the bed slightly as his tongue worked in and out of your dripping hole, his fingers spreading your pussy lips wide to accommodate his greedy mouth. He moaned in response to your cry of his name, the vibrations of the noise making your hips come up again.

He slipped his hand underneath your ass, making obscene noises as he brought you closer and closer to the edge. His thumb brushed between your ass cheeks, the lightest of touches against your asshole, and you bucked, the sudden rush of arousal making your body quiver.

Dean dragged his tongue from your pussy, up to your clit, sucking it into his mouth as he pushed two fingers into you, thrusting slowly, curling them to seek out the textured spot deep inside you. A choked needy sob tore itself from your lips, and he grinned against you.

'Cum for me, baby.' Dean muttered, and you bit your bottom lip, the skin turning white under the pressure. 'Come on, cum on my fingers.'

You nodded, fucking down onto his hand. He kept moving his fingers inside your body, and your walls tightened around him, just as the heat inside your core spread through the rest of your body and you screamed for him. Dean didn't stop moving, dragging out every last drop of your orgasm, before crawling up your body and pressing his hard cock against you. In a split second, he was sheathed inside your warmth, his eyes rolling as he started to rock his hips into you, and you reached up, pulling him down to kiss him.

'How'd I get so lucky?' You groaned, breaking away to look into those stunning green eyes. He smirked, shrugging as he kept fucking you, the bed squeaking slightly underneath your combined weight. 'All those women who get to look at your body, and I'm the one who gets to sample the goods.'

Dean kissed you again. He loved that about you, that you didn't care what he did for a living. Most women would be freaked out that their man was getting naked for crowds of screaming females every night, but you were happy with being the one to take him home.

You raked your nails over his chest, making him hiss but careful not to leave marks – Crowley had told you about that several times already, and you didn't fancy pissing him off again. Dean dropped his head, sucking your nipple into his mouth, moving his hips into you with more urgency.

'You wanna cum for me, baby?' You asked, running your fingers through his hair as he groaned against your breast, using his tongue on your sensitive flesh. 'Want me to cum? Wanna feel me?'

He broke away, looking up at you with lidded eyes. 'Fuck, yes.' He slammed into you harder, and you screamed as he hit your g-spot with force, your body shuddered at the intense feeling washing over you. His fingers curled into your hips, dragging you towards him with each thrust and you felt his cock pulse inside you. 'Cum with me, sweetheart.'

You nodded, your body letting go as Dean grunted loudly, his hips flush with yours as he spilled into you, your own orgasm making your cunt practically milk him until he was spent.

Both of you collapsed to the bed, panting heavily, your bodies covered in a thin sheen of sweat. 'Is it me, or does it get better every time?' You rolled onto your side, looking over him as he lay on his back.

'Best fucking part.' He grinned, pulling you close and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 'Love you so damn much.'

'Love you too.' You replied, pushing up to kiss his full pink lips, before snuggling into his side.

*****

When you woke up, you were alone in the bedroom, and you slowly dragged yourself from the warmth of Dean's covers, picking up the bathrobe he'd bought you to keep at his place. Slipping it on, you padded out of his bedroom, noticing Sam's door was shut, and you smiled to yourself, wondering if he'd even come home last night with his girlfriend.

Dean was in the den, watching something on his laptop, and he looked up as you walked in. 'Hey, sweetheart. I thought I'd let you sleep in, after last night's strenuous activity.'

You smiled, coming up behind him and sliding your hands across his shoulders. 'What you working on?'

'Crowley wants a new routine. He's splitting the five of us up into our segments, to draw out the night a little more.' He shook his head. 'I'm not sure about what he's got in mind, but he says it's gonna mean more opportunity for nights off, without dropping our pay.'

'Well, that's good right? More time to...follow your hobbies.'

Dean chuckled. 'More time to spend in bed with you, right?' He turned the office chair, pulling you down into his lap, making you yelp in surprise. 'And I'll never complain about that.'

'I'm sensing a “but” here.' You frowned, looping your arms around his neck and kissing him softly, just the once.

'Crowley had an idea for me that I'm not sure I can pull off.' He paused, smirking as he tilted his head. 'Figuratively speaking.'

'Oh, baby. You can pull anything off.' You purred, pressing your lips to his cheek. 'Tell me. Maybe I can help.'

'He wants me to do a firefighter routine.'

You pulled a face. 'Isn't that a little cliché?'

Dean sniggered. 'He used the word “traditional”.'

'Traditional or not...' You looked down at his chest peeking through his unbuttoned shirt, bringing one finger up to trail down. 'I'm not sure how he thinks this is gonna work.'

'At least I didn't pull the “priest” card like Gadreel did. Poor guy has no clue how to work that angle.'

You laughed, pulling yourself out of the chair. 'I'm gonna make some breakfast, leave you to your research.'

Dean glanced up at the clock. 'It's two in the afternoon, babe.'

'Brunch then.'

*****

'I don't know how I'm gonna work this.' Dean grumbled, crumbs on his chin from the grilled cheese you'd made. He took another bite as you watched him over your coffee cup, one eyebrow raised in amusement. Every other woman at that club saw the green eyed, well built stripper, whilst you got the pleasure of seeing the guy who quite often dropped food down himself, refused to take his socks off in bed, and left wet towels on the floor.

You were the luckier one, if you did say so yourself.

'You'll figure it out. Can I help?'

'Well, I got the routine down.' He sat back, talking with his mouth full and you rolled your eyes at his appalling table manners. Sam was pretty much the same, so you assumed it was just a Winchester thing. 'I can do the moves but this costume is...it's a little bulkier than the ones I'm used to working with. I mean, my usual show has the suit, with the g-string -'

Your eyes had glazed over at the memory of his last performance, and Dean clicked his fingers in front of your face.

'Stop objectifying and start helping.' He scowled, and you shook your head, pretending to wipe away drool from your mouth.

'Sorry, baby. I just really like that little g-string. It's so...flattering.'

'Shut up.'

You giggled at his indignation, leaning over to look at the costume design Crowley had arranged. 'When are you getting the costume?'

'Sal's bringing it over this afternoon.' Dean looked at the clock on the wall, before sighing. 'She'll be here in about an hour or two? I dunno.'

You cleared your throat, finishing your coffee before standing up and scooping the empty plates from the table. 'Well, when it gets here, you can try it on and I'll help you with the choreograph. I'm not an expert, but I am a woman, and I like to think I know how you move pretty well.'

Dean gave you a wolfish grin, wiggling his eyebrows. 'Oh hell yeah, you know.'

'Stop it.' You laughed, pushing his hands away as he grabbed at you. 'I'm gonna grab a shower and get dressed. Sam's out for the rest of the day yeah?'

'He's taken his girl out to dinner.' Dean made a face of disgust. 'Those two are so loved up, it's gross.' You scoffed, walking away and into the kitchen. He always made a fuss about public displays of affection, but when it was his hand on your butt in public, it was fine.

Two hours later, and Sal had dropped off the costume Crowley had commissioned for the fireman act. Dean was staring at it in disdain, taking in the yellow material of the thick jacket, his fingers examining every cut and velcro fastening. You watched, glass of wine in hand, trying to imagine him in the outfit.

'It's not so bad.' You commented, as he raised an eyebrow at the red suspenders.

'The pants aren't too thick. They're pretty baggy, which might make a few of the riskier moves harder.' Dean frowned, going back to the jacket. 'This jacket is so thick though. It might get too hot under the stage lights.' He pulled it open, inspecting the inside. 'Sal's tried to take off as much of the lining as he could, but he said that taking any more will ruin the entire thing.'

'So. Don't keep it on too long.' You grinned, taking a seat on the sofa. 'Why don't you put it on, and we'll critique it from both sides.' He raised an eyebrow in your direction and you huffed loudly. 'Come on, Dean. Not like I haven't seen you in a teeny tiny thong before.'

'Do you think a thong would be better? Sam suggest the red g-string to go with the braces.'

You tilted your head, contemplating the choice. 'Nah. The red leather thong. I don't know why, but it's calling to me.'

Dean's eyebrow arched gracefully. 'It's _calling_ to you.' A cushion flew his head from your direction and he chuckled, ducking to avoid it. He walked out, his eyes meeting yours over the rim of your wine glass, and you settled down, locating the stereo remote in between the couch cushions.

There was already a CD in the deck, and you flicked it on, pressing play, hearing a soft beat start. It was the mix CD that Dean used for figuring out new routines, and you smiled, leaning your head back against the rear of the seat, hearing a soft thud and a yelp from the bedroom.

'You okay?' You called, not moving.

Dean swore. 'I'm good.'

You laughed under your breath, running your fingers along the stem of the wine glass in your grip. When footsteps came from the bedroom, you sat up eagerly, watching Dean walk around the couch, his body covered in the yellow firemen's garments. You whistled at him, leaning forward and watching.

'So, you want me to show you what I got?' He asked, moving the coffee table to one side. You nodded enthusiastically, putting your glass on the smaller table at the side of the couch. 'I'm thinking I might include some audience stuff in this, if that's okay with you?'

'It's your job, Dean.' You shrugged. 'I'm not gonna care as long as you don't go taking those women home.' A sly grin covered your face. 'Unless I get to pick.'

He smirked, bending down to kiss you roughly, grabbing the fireman's helmet provided with the costume on the way up. 'Have I mentioned I love you recently?'

'I think you have.' You sat back again. 'Now, entertain me.' You held out the remote for the stereo, and Dean took it, turning to fast forward through the tracks. He found one he liked, nodding as the first couple of beats started, and you raised an eyebrow as he swivelled his hips, putting the helmet on his head. 'Candy Shop? Really?'

Dean nodded, running his tongue along his teeth, baring at them at you and you shuddered. There was something about that look that was all predatory and he loved the effect it had on you. His stage persona was all an act, but it was an act you enjoyed watching.

He started his performance by moving himself side to side, one foot to the other as he held one hand on his helmet, the other splayed above his crotch, his thumb hooked into the fabric. His hips swayed, rotating gently as he kept his eyes on you. It was something he'd told you about early on in the relationship – he either picked a chair, or a table and kept his eyes on it, dancing for the inanimate object. You were the only woman he'd ever focused on at the club.

'The jacket has definitely gotta come off.' You said, keeping your voice steady. 'It's making your moves a little less fluid than they normally are.' Dean nodded, dragging his hand from his crotch up to the top of the jacket. Sal had customised the jacket with easy snaps to open rather than the thick zipper it normally had, and Dean's fingers would have made quick work of it, except he decided to take it slow.

You licked your lips, feeling your heart rate quicken as Dean slowly exposed inch by inch of his tanned chest, until the jacket was swinging open, the red braces drawing a straight line down from his shoulders to where the trousers rode low on his hips, the fabric concealing his nipples.

He turned then, just as the first verse of the song finished, dropping into a half squat as the jacket slipped over his shoulders, his face turned to the right, the helmet dipping over his brow. Your fingers clenched into the edge of your seat as he thrust forward, the fabric of his pants tight across his ass. Fuck, he knew _exactly_ what he was doing.

The jacket slipped down further and he ran it along the curve of his ass, winking at you over his shoulder before letting it fall completely from his arms. It hit the floor and he turned, using the momentum to knock the jacket to the side and out of his way. As the beat kept pumping, Dean dropped his knees, running his thumbs along the underside of the braces as you stared open mouthed, pressing your thighs together.

'How am I doing so far?' He asked, pumping his hips up into the air, his large hands slipping down to frame his crotch and the bulge pressing against the fabric of the pants.

'I don't think you're supposed to get a boner when you're dancing, baby.' You teased, your eyes lingering on where his hands were placed. Dean smirked in response, leaning back a little bit further, using his hands to balance on the floor before throwing himself forward, crawling on his hands and knees towards you. You sat up as he came closer, moving up to where you sat and gyrating his hips against you. His mouth was centimetres from yours and you whimpered a little as he pushed your thighs apart.

'Can't help it when you're sat there looking so sexy.'

You giggled, resisting the urge to kiss him. 'Keep dancing, flyboy.'

Dean jumped up, still dancing as he moved backwards, his hips moving in a seriously lewd fashion as he pulled one brace down, then the other, letting them hang off his pants, which were dangerously low now, showing the “v” lines of his torso, sliding down underneath the fabric.

The song's beat was thumping hard, but not as hard as your heart was thundering in your chest, and you sucked in a sharp breath as he pulled the pants down a little way, practically fucking the air as you watched. He kept moving, spinning his body in an arc, and you knew that with the stage he'd have more room to move, to showcase his talents. It didn't feel like this was him showing you the routine any more – it was obvious this would lead straight back to the bedroom.

'You ready?' He asked, his thumbs hooked in the fabric of the yellow pants, and you nodded, sitting forward. Dean smirked, before biting his bottom lip and pulling at the trousers. The Velcro seams split easily, and the pants flew past your head to land on the floor behind the couch.

Your eyes zeroed in on the red thong, and you grinned, sitting back and smiling. 'I knew the red thong was the best idea.'

Dean laughed, and the song finished, a new one starting. It was a more mellow tune, and he strutted over to you in the little red thong and fireman's boots, the helmet still on his head. 'You know, I can practice at the club. Right now, I've got better things in mind.'

His big hands grabbed you, pulling you off the couch, hoisting you over his shoulder as you squealed in surprise. 'Dean, put me down!'

'You're gonna have to come with me, little lady. It's for your own good.' Dean put on a funny voice as he carried you to the bedroom, ignoring your fists against his back. 'Do I gotta spank you, Y/N?'

'Depends.' You giggled, yelping as his hand found your ass, landing a swift slap to it. 'Dean!'

He dropped you on the bed, landing on top of you two seconds later, his knees prying your thighs apart. 'Come on, you love it.' His lips found yours and he kissed you deeply, his hips rolling against yours. You giggled again, keeping your eyes on his as he slid down your body, his fingers hooking into the waistband of your jeans. Your hips rose up to let him pull the pants down your body, your panties going with them.

'Dean -' You mewled, spreading your thighs eagerly for him as he pulled off the fireman's helmet and dropped it over the side of the bed.

'Yeah, I know.' He placed his hands on your thighs, pressing his tongue flat against your hole, licking a thick stripe along your slit and you gasped in pleasure. 'Always taste so fucking good, baby.' He rotated his tongue around your clit, sliding one hand down to push one finger inside you, curling it to seek out your deepest spots. You whimpered for him, making the noises he loved, arching your neck as he added a second finger, pushing them in and out of your body with a steady rhythm.

'Keep making those little sounds for me, sweetheart.' Dean urged, before sucking your clit into his mouth. You cried out, fingers digging into the covers as he kept fucking you with his fingers, stimulating your clit at the same time, and you clenched around him. 'Come for me, Y/N. Wanna hear you.'

You sucked in a lungful of oxygen, and Dean curled his fingers a little more, sending you flying over the edge with a scream of his name. He groaned against you, not stopping until you were a quaking mess on the bed. When he pulled away, you closed your eyes for a moment, feeling your heart beating hard as you came down.

Dean shifted, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling his boots off, before turning and kneeling between your thighs again, looking down at you. His fingers pulled your top up, exposing your braless breasts – he loved it when you gave him easy access – his smirk only dying away when he closed his lips over your left nipple, sucking hard.

'Fuck, Dean.' Renewed arousal pulsed through your core, and you used one hand to grab his head, threading your fingers through his short dark blond locks. Giving a little tug, he moaned against you, his green eyes flickering up to yours. 'You gonna take that little thong off or not?'

He released your nipple, grinning up at you. 'Thought you'd never ask.' He knelt upright, keeping his balance on the memory foam mattress. You watched as he ripped the thong off, sending up a little thank you for Velcro on strippers, before you reached up, encircling his cock with your hand. He was hot and hard, precum already beading at his tip.

'Want me to suck it, baby?' You asked, keeping your eyes on him as he knelt between your thighs. His answering growl was all you needed and you stuck your tongue out, licking the precum from his slit before sliding your lips over him, taking him in until he bumped the back of your throat.

'So fucking good...' Dean moaned, his hand holding your hair and tilting your head so he could see your eyes as he rocked into your mouth. 'You like that, sweetheart? Looking up at me as I fuck your mouth?' You nodded, and moaned around him. He pulled away abruptly, grunting as you mewled in protest. 'Sorry, baby, but if I'm cumming anywhere, it's in your sweet little pussy.'

His hands pushed you back, his mouth meeting yours as he grabbed his cock, pressing into your cunt. Your cries were swallowed by his lips as he penetrated you, his width filling you without resistance, his hips moving until he was fully buried inside you.

Both of you lay there for a moment, panting a little with the exertion, your walls pulsing around him as he pushed hair from your face, tucking it behind your ear. 'You realise how beautiful you are to me?' You blushed, looking away for a second. 'Most beautiful woman I've ever seen. The way you feel, the way you taste...'

'God, Dean, just fuck me, please.' You begged, and he chuckled, pulling out a couple of inches before thrusting back into you.

'Like that?'

'Harder.' Your tone was pleading and Dean smiled.

'As my lady wishes.' He pulled almost all the way out, before slamming back into you, repeating the action over and over. You reached up, clinging to the headboard as Dean fucked you relentlessly into the mattress, your whimpers and cries only making him pound into you harder and faster, just like you'd asked.

'Dean!' You screamed, your release coming fast and hard. He nodded, biting his lip, sweat dripping from his brow as he kept the pace, feeling you cum around him. His own orgasm followed swiftly, and his hips stuttered as he filled you to the brim with cum.

You panted, letting your arms fall from the headboard, cupping Dean's face as he pressed his face to your chest, panting against you. Your top was bunched above your breasts, and it absorbed the sweat on his forehead. 'You're so fucking perfect.' He muttered, placing a soft kiss to the underside of your breast.

'As long as you don't do that as part of your show.' You giggled, stroking his hair gently. 'Only girl who gets that bonus material is me.'

Dean pulled his head up, kissing you on the lips hard. 'You know it, sweetheart.'

 


End file.
